Switching power drivers offer far greater efficiency than their analog counterparts, due to saturated operation at all times. Particularly because of saturated operation, however, instances of excessive current flow must be externally detected in order to avoid damage.
Hall-effect devices used for this purpose increase system cost considerably. Series load-sensing resistors impact not only cost, but efficiency itself, the prime reason for use of switching drivers.
A need therefore exists for a technique whereby switching driver current and fault conditions are detected efficiently and without significant cost.